Hazard
by Chainless
Summary: The script for the letter was hurried and there were some spelling errors, but the formal military paper and mark of approval bleached the front, demanding respect. WinryxEd.
1. Sent

Random story I thought up. I know, pathetic attempts at poetry, but it was the first thing in the morning and they took like five minutes each. Oh, and its 'name poetry', if you haven't noted the bold font of each beginning letter of each sentence. One spells out 'Edward' and the other 'Winry'. You probably already knew that. Yes, I know I'm talking about nonsense, but I haven't been writing much about my stories so I thought I should write a little more this time. This only took a day to write and a half an hour to read over and revise. Okay, read and review, thanks guys. And yes, there will be two chapters. It didn't feel right starting another day half way through the story.

----------------

Edward;  
**E**very day of my life, I've waited for you. Whether it was during hide and seek, those winter days when the snow separated us, or for you to come home for good, I waited, and I will continue to wait until you're ready to find me.  
**D**eath was almost received on your behalf that faithful day I realized my feelings. You had only one arm and leg, and looked so vulnerable. If only I could read your expressions like I could that day, Ed.  
**W**here are you right now? Are you closer to finding the stone? Are you hurt, lost?  
**A**re you thinking of me, Ed? I've never stopped thinking of you. You haunt my dreams with your golden eyes, and when you turn your back, all those things I've never told you throb in my mind, all those things I never can find words to tell you.  
**R**ight arm of metal I gave to you. And since it's made of cheap steel, I tried to place some of my pulsing heart in there so that you would have a little bit of me wherever you go. I'm sorry if I get mad when you break it, it's not that I'm unhappy to see you, but every time it's like you return with a tattered piece of my heart.  
**D**o you know how much I love you, Ed? Does any other know the hue changes in your eyes under the light, or the size of your pupils when you're lying to me? I know you're busy, but please, Edward, come home…  
-Winry

The sunset illuminated Winry's notebook page, creating shadows on the words, and a few free wisps of blond hair licked at her face, the warm air charred her tears. She was foolish to think writing a poem would help her in any way; Edward was still in Central and was not coming back. She could wish he would injure himself so he would comeback for automail repairs, but she would never want _her_ Edward to be in more pain then he was already.

No matter the odds he would continue his mission, so all she could do was support him, and trust that he would keep his promises. Even if all she could do at the moment was fill her garbage can with unsent letters from her bedroom.

_"Winry, when we're of the age, I want you to marry me!" The seven year old had proclaimed, a determined flush spreading over his cheeks and nose._

_The girl with short yellow-white hair had blinked, then let out a grin and wrapped her small hands around the boy. "Promise, Ed?"_

_He widened his eyes at the contact, but nodded and shook her pinky. "Promise."_

She was getting her hopes up with these reminiscences, as she had still just only turned eighteen a month ago, but the memory had remained burrowed in her head and created a whirl of hope and despair over the years.

She glared at her poem and pushed back her chair, letting the wind nip at the pages.

And when she got back from dinner, it was gone.


	2. Reply

Second part! Yep. Nothing much more to say. I'm not very fond of this story, by the way. And yes, Ed is no romantic. 

----------------

"Winry! You have mail from the pipsqueak!"

The morning sun glared at the tousled hair of the blue eyed teenager, her gown strap resting at her shoulder and orbs flickering out stray pieces of sleep. "Mail… from Ed?"

Her feet brushed along the worn carpet as she stumbled down the stairs, adjusting to the new information. It had been far too long since she had received news from Ed, unless it was an emergency.

This logic made her momentary worrying worse.

The script for the letter was hurried and there were some spelling errors, but the formal military paper and mark of approval bleached the front, demanding respect.

Winry;  
**W**hen I will come back, I do not know. But as long as you are waiting and I have somewhere to go to, Al and I will keep moving on.  
**I**n the past things were carefree, but in the military I have a purpose. I would visit more if I weren't so busy, you know that.  
**N**ot a day passes that I don't think about you. I'm trying to keep my automail in good condition, but I may have to stop by soon for a check-up. You're not just my mechanic, you're my secret weapon.  
**R**ight now we're about to leave to Lior because of an anonymous hint, but one day, Win, you won't have to wait anymore.  
**Y**ou are someone I will never abuse, Winry. I'll make you mine. Remember that, and one day, I promise I'll come home for good. Please keep waiting for a little longer.  
-Ed

A warm spray of pink had dotted her cheeks upon finishing this. '_I'll make you mine_.' She knew from the format that it was a reply to the poem she had wrote him, but how had he gotten it?

She gave Den a questioning look, but all the dog could offer were a whimper and a tilting of her head indicating a wanted pat.

Pinako let out a small chuckle from behind the sheets she was hanging. Judging by the growing red on her granddaughter's face and she looked over the letter again, maybe she would get grandchildren sooner then she had expected.

Who would have known that little letter she had mailed would make such an impact?


End file.
